WarGames: American Dream
by Deadpoolkid178
Summary: The Final installment of The WarGames series.


WarGames: American Dream

Ch:1

A month later after the events that unfolded in Japan, Jai and his family now were living in New york city. They had a nice apartment that also had a small building below it. Jai had that build converted into a Karate school, and he began to teach the american civilians the martial arts. But unlike Jai, Krishima did not have a job and he stayed at home and went out at night to go to parties. Juzuki stayed home to be the one that would do the caretaking of the apartment. The three of them were happy together and they didn't want it to change. Later that day, Jai came home from the dojo and walked into the apartment. Juzuki welcomed him home with hug a a passionate kiss, and Krishima gave his brother a nod and uttered "What's up?" Jai smiled, and then he went to sit down in the living room. Juzuki followed him and sat on the couch next to Krishima. Juzuki spoke "Jai I need to tell you somthing." she said. Jai sat up "What is it?" he asked. Juzuki continued "Jai, I'm pregnat." Jai didn't say anything, untill Juzuki's words sunk in. But then Jai finally spoke up " You're pregnat, that's wonderful." he said in a happy tone. Juzuki then got up from the couch, and sat on her husband's lap "I'm so excited, I get to be a mother!" she said. Jai nodded " Yes, It's really great I'm going to be a father." he said. Krishima shrugged "Yeah it's cool, I get to be an uncle." he said. Soon, it was quiet and Juzuki left the living room to go into the kitchen. Jai and Krishima sat alone in the living room, Jai let his true emotions come out "Krishima this is moving too fast, I'm going to be a father soon, I'ts overwelming." he said. Krishima then replied "It's going to be fine Jai, you're going to be a great dad." "Besides, dad would be proud." Jai smiled "Thanks bro." he said. Krishima nodded, and then turned on the TV. Meanwhile, June and her crew's private jet landed at the New York airport. The jet came to a stop, and the engines turned off. Feragus Mycintire was piloting the plane, and he was happy that he was able to fly something. The jet's doors opened, and June, Caterina and Paiyne stepped out and walked on the runway. Feragus was last to step out of the jet, and the only one to carry the luggage. The scotsman struggled with the heavy suitcases, but it was nothing a man could handle. Soon, the four of them left the airstrip, and went into the airport building. Once they were inside, they had their luggaged checked and cleared. And then they were allowed to go on through. June, Paiyne, Caterina and Feragus, left the airport with more than one thing on their minds, It was to locate Jai, draw him out, and finally kill him. They hailed a taxi and June asked where the closest hotel was. The driver told them there was a hotel called The Plaza Hotel, that was not too far away. June was happy and she paid the driver with a handsome amount of money. Once the driver was paid, the cab drove on to the hotel. The drive was was long, so the four villans began to discuss their plans. June spoke quietly , so the driver wouldn't hear "First we need to find Jai." "But that's not all, once we find him I will kidnap Juzuki and that will get Jai to come to us." she said. Her crew agreed with her, and it was final what they were going to do.

Ch:2

Later that night, Jai was in bed with Juzuki. He was wide awake even though it was late, but something was bothering him. He was thinking about the moment he had killed Doctor Sliknaught, and he was uneasy about it. He could see himself stabbing the doctor with his sword. It made him uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it was not easy. _Did I do the right thing, when I killed_ him? he thought. Jai tried to clear his mind, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Jai wanted to roll over and wake Juzuki and tell her his problem, but then he thought it wasn't such a good idea. Jai sighed quietly, and shut his eyes again to get some sleep, and he finally drifted to sleep. Later that same night, June and her crew finally arrived at the hotel. They stepped out of the taxi, and then June pulled a gun on the driver. "What are you doing?" he asked. June smiled wickedly and didn't say a word. She pulled the trigger, and the driver was dead on impact. Blood splattered all over the taxi seat and windshield, and the dead man slumped forward on to the steering wheel. June put the gun away, and then the crew walked into the hotel. Once they were inside, June and her crew went up to the front desk. "Good evening, we would like to get a room." said June. The man at the desk spoke "Of course." he said politely. He then handed June a key with the number two hundred on it. June thanked the man, and then the crew went into the elevator to reach the second floor. Soon the elevator reached the second floor and June,Paiyne, Caterina and Feragus walked out to their room. June put the key into the lock and unlocked the door. They then walked into the room. The room was a good size, not too small or too big. June looked inside first, and liked it. Th room had a small couch, a small coffee table and two tall lamps rested against the wall. June also saw a sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. And then when June was finished, the others went into the room to check it out. They then saw to doors in the corner of the room. June spoke up "Ok to make things fair, Paiyne and I get the room on the right, and Caterina, you and Feragus get the one on the left." she said. Caterina nodded, as did Feragus. Now that everything was settled, they all called it a night and went into their rooms. June opened the door and turned on the light, and jumped into bed. Paiyne also got into bed, but she wasn't feeling well. June wrapped the covers over her and closed her eyes. But then she heard a low growl echo through the small space. "Need blood..." said a voice. June opened her eyes and spoke "Paiyne?" she said. Paiyne didn't answer. June sat up, and called out again "Paiyne, are you ok?" she said. Suddenly there was a loud hiss that June could hear from above her head. June sat up, and activated her electric powers. Soon, the room was lit up with a yellow glow and she quickly looked up. There was nothing there. June then looked across from her to see that Paiyne's bed was empty. June quickly got out of bed and opened the door. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and June ran out of the room, fast as she could.

Ch:3

June saw that the glass door was destroyed, and she also saw the room was torn apart. June walked over to the door, and tried not to step on the shards of glass on the floor. June looked down on the city below_ Crap, there's a vampire loose in New york city._ she thought. And then, she was joined by Caterina and Feragus. Caterina looked startled "What happened?" she asked "Paiyne escaped, and I think she's hungry for blood." June answered. Feragus spoke "How do we find her in a huge city like this?" he said. June smiled at him nervously "I don't know." she said. Caterina spoke again " Don't you remember, I'm a Wiccian?" she said. June smiled "How could I forget." she said. Caterina didn't reply back. She then placed her fingers to her temples and began to concentrate" I almost got a lock on her, but she's moving to quick." she said. June spoke "What do you mean?" she asked. "She keeps jumping from one victim to another, in other words she won't stop untill she's fully fed." said Caterina. June nodded" Thanks for trying Cat." she said Caterina finished and sat down on the floor. "I guess we'll have to wait untill morning." she said. June and Feragus nodded in agreement. Soon it was late and they decided to stay in the living room and get some rest. The next morning, Paiyne woke up in a alley somewhere in the city. She sat up, and she noticed several bodies besides her. She licked her lips and spoke" Damn, what a night." she whispered. Suddenly, she heard police sirens approaching. Paiyne got up and ran far away from the alley and she tried to find the hotel. Meanwhile, Jai and Krishima were at Jai's dojo working up a sweat. And then Jai's cellphone rang. Jai stopped what he was doing and picked it up "Hello?" he said. The caller was Juzuki "Hey , what's up?" he asked her. When she spoke, she sounded scared "Turn on the news right now." she said. Jai said goodbye and hung up. He then walked into his office and turned on the tv. He changed it to the news channel, and it didn't look good. The reporter spoke " This morning there were fifteen bodies found in an alley downtown, found mutilated by a vicious animal of some sort and this is all we know." Jai glared angrily at the tv "It wasn't an animal that killed those people." he said. Jai turned off the tv and left his office. Jai spoke "Krishima, we have to go." he said. Krishima nodded, and they locked up the dojo and went upstairs to the apartment, where Juzuki was waiting. Once they were inside, Jai spoke "Let's go downtown, I think I know who killed those people." Juzuki nodded and ran upstairs to grab her forensic kit. Once everyone was ready, they left the house and began to walk into the city. A few minutes later, Jai, Krishima and Juzuki arrived in the city, and they walked into the alley. The three of them saw the corpses, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Ch:4

Jai kneeled next to the corpses and scowled "This is horrible, I don't think June is behind this." he said. Juzuki nodded and then kneeled next to him. She then pulled out a box of plastic gloves and got to work. "Jai look at this." she said. Jai looked over "What is it?" he asked . Juzuki spoke again "Look here, there are two small puncture wounds on this one's neck."she said. Jai smiled "Good work babe, so who's our mystery killer?" he asked. Juzuki smiled " I think you know who." she said. Jai didn't get it, but then he put his hand over where he was bitten. "Kim." he said. Kirshima spoke up "If Kim is behind this, why did she come here?" he said. Jai spoke again "I don't know, but June shouldn't be too far away." he said. Juzuki nodded "So I guess we're going to find June then?" she asked. Jai spoke "Yes, but we need to find where she's hiding first." he said. Jai then sent Krishima to find anything that could lead them to their nemesis. Now that Krishima was gone, Jai had some time alone with Juzuki. Jai spoke " Juzuki when we find June I don't want you joining the fight, because it might harm the baby." he said. Juzuki nodded "I was just thinking about that, and you're right." she said. And then it was quiet, no more words were exchanged between them. Meanwhile, Krishima was out in the city, searching for clues on where June could be hiding. He walked for hours, but he had no luck at all. But then he decided to ask around, he started with a teenage boy about his age. "Excuse me, have you seen a girl with black hair and yellow eyes around?" he asked. The boy responded " Yeah, I saw her yesterday afternoon, with some other people outside the hotel a few blocks from here." he said. Krishima spoke again "What's the name of the hotel?" he asked. "Its called The Plaza Hotel." replied the boy. Krishima thanked the boy and walked away. Later at the hotel, Paiyne arrived and made her way to the second floor, where June was waiting. She opened the door to the room, and she was greeted by a gun in her face. "You have some nerve, escaping last night." "I should kill you, but realize that won't do any good." said June. She removed the gun, and Paiyne walked into the room and closed the door. June did not look happy, neither did Caterina or Feragus. Paiyne spoke "I'm sorry, but you all know I'm a vampire and I get hungry for blood very often." she said. June spoke again "Yes, I get it but you could of asked for a little blood from us, instead of going on a rampage." she said. Feragus finally spoke up "Your little rampage was on tv this morning, and you're lucky that Jai may have not seen it." "But if he did you're going to be in a lot of trouble." he finished. Paiyne sat on the couch and spoke"Who cares?" she said. June suddenly snapped "Who cares "I CARE!" she shouted. "Because of you, we're going to have to move our plans to right now." she said. June then turned to Caterina "Cat, I want to you to locate Jai for me, ok?" she asked. Caterina nodded and got to work. A few minutes later Caterina spoke "I found them, they're in Queens." she said. June smiled "Good." she said. Now that Jai was located, June shared the plan with her crew"Listen up, I'm going to kidnap Juzuki and then bring her here." "That will bring Jai to us and we can finish him off for good." she said. She then ordered the three of them to stay behind, and wait for her to return. June then pressed the button on her belt and she vanished before their eyes.

Ch:5

Later that night, Krishima returned to Jai's apartment. He opened the door, and walked inside and then shut it behind him. Jai noticed Krishima, who just walked inside. "Hey bro, any luck?" he asked. Krishima nodded "Yeah, I was told that June is hiding in The Plaza Hotel, which is a few blocks from here." he said. Jai smiled "Good, now all we need to do is go to the hotel and confront June, without harming any civilians." he said. So later that night, the three of them began to plan out a way to get to June without harming anyone. Soon, it was midnight and Jai was almost done planning, but he was tired, and he couldn't fight off sleep any longer. He soon fell asleep, as did Juzuki and Krishima. As they were sleeping, June suddenly appeared in their home. "Nice place Jai" she said quietly. And then she noticed the family asleep on the couch. A wicked smile crossed her lips _This is too_ easy. she thought. She then went over to the couch and gently lifted Juzuki onto her shoulders. And then she whistled loudly. The sound woke up Jai, Krishima and Juzuki. Jai quickly opened his eyes and he saw June "June what are you doing here!?" he said in a surprised tone. June smiled wickedly and waved mockingly toward him "So long Jai, your wife is mine!" she said. Jai then leaped off the couch and lunged at her, but she suddenly disapeared. Jai landed on the floor, hard. Jai spoke quietly "Juzuki..." he said in a saddened tone. Suddenly he was overcome with a blind rage and he screamed angrily at the top of his lungs. Tears of anger and sorrow streamed down his face as his screams grew quieter as he cried. Krishima moved to calm Jai down, but Jai stared at him angrily "Don't touch me!" he snapped. And Krishima backed off and spoke "Jai relax, we will save Juzuki and stop June." Jai wiped his eyes and stood up off the floor "I know, and we should get going before things get worse." he said. Krishima nodded. Jai went into his room and changed into a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of camo jeans. He then strapped his sword to his back, and he attached a few smoke bombs and grenades to his belt, and then he went to his dresser and pulled out a revolver and put it into his pocket. Lastly, he went under his bed and took out a pair of harnesses and bungie cords. "man I haven't used these since we went mountain climbing back in China with dad." he said to himself. Krishima walked into the room and saw Jai holding two harnesses and two bungie cords "What are those for?" he asked. Jai looked up "What did you expect, we're not going to walk into the hotel June might see us and kill Juzuki." Krishima didn't say anything more. They then locked up the house and began to walk into the city.

Ch:6

Meanwhile,June and her prisoner Juzuki returned to the hotel in a blink of an eye. June put Juzuki on the couch that was in the middle of the room. Juzuki laid on the couch scared and confused "Where did you take me?" she asked. June smiled "We're at The Plaza Hotel." "Room two hundred." "I also wouldn't recomend escaping, because if you try I will kill you painfully and slowly, or if you prefer I throw you off this building and you become nothing more than a smear on the pavement." she finished. Juzuki scowled "You don't scare me bitch, besides if you harm me Jai will kick your bony little ass." she said. June's smile faded and turned into a look of pure hatred "Is that so?" "Even if Jai comes up here, he'll have to go through my crew first." she said. Juzuki didn't belive her "Your crew huh?" "All I see are a bunch of morons that are eager to do what you tell them to." she said. Caterina spoke "You're the moron here, besides I haven't fought Jai yet , but I guaratee that I can beat him." she said. June then made her orders to her crew. Her first order was that Juzuki was to be tied up and gagged. Feragus had a rope and a white cloth ready and moved onto Juzuki. Her grabbed her roughly and began to tie her up, but Juzuki struggled. He then struck her across the face, knocking her out. Feragus finished tying Juzuki up, and he tied the cloth over her mouth. Now that Juzuki was properly bound, June spoke"Paiyne, get Juzuki and let's go." she said. Paiyne nodded and grabbed the unconcious girl off the couch and onto her shoulders. June spoke again "Caterina, Feragus I need you to stay here and keep Jai and Krishima when they get here." Caterina nodded and stayed behind. Finally, June and Paiyne left the hotel in search of a place that Jai could never find them. Meanwhile, Jai and Krishima finally made it to the hotel in a matter of hours. Jai spoke "So this is it." he said. Krishima nodded and did not speak. Jai then pulled the harness tight around his waist and looped the cord tightly around it, Krishima did the same as well. Jai cupped his hand to his face and looked up at the highest part of the building. Jai then removed a four pronged hook from his deepest pocket of his pants and attached it to the end of the bungie cord. Jai turned to his brother and gave him a hook to use as well "Here you're going to need this." he said. Krishima nodded "Thanks." he said. Once they had the hooks ready, Jai spoke again " It's too high to reach from here, we're going to have to climb another building in order to hook onto the hotel." he said. So, they climbed nearest building next to the hotel, and Jai checked the distance "This should be good enough." he said. And with all his might, he swung the hook out and it hit the roof of the hotel with a sharp_ Clink! The hook was_ strongly connected to the building and Jai took hold of the cord and swung across. Jai hit the side of the building and he put his legs out to stop swinging and he held onto the cord tightly. Krishima then got his hook ready and swung it outward. The hook attached to the roof, and he swung across.

Ch:7

Now that they were on the side of the building, Jai decided that they should repel down to the windows and try to find June in one of the floors. They both jumped at the same time, and they slowed their fall by pressing their legs against the glass. Jai took a look through the window, and saw a hallway. He looked around for a floor number, and spotted a door with the numbers Five hundred. Jai spoke "Krishima, can you see June anywhere?" he asked. Krishima shook his head "No, I don't see her up here." he said. Jai nodded and they repeled down further. Jai looked inside again, and this time he spotted a door with the numbers Four hundred. Jai didn't see June anywhere "Damn it where is she?" he said to himself. They repeled again, and Jai guessed they were outside the Third floor. Jai peeked inside and saw he was right. "She's not here either." he said. They repeled for th last time and Jai took a look inside. He saw nothing numbered. But then something caught his eye. He saw a girl with raven colored hair, green eyes and she was wearing a black dress. Jai's eyes widened and realized the girl worked for June. Jai could not belive his eyes, If the girl was here that meant that June wasn't too far away. Suddenly, the girl spotted Jai, and her jade colored eyes locked onto him like a missle. Jai then knew they were in trouble "Crap, she found us!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, the girl revealed a wicked looking knife and threw it at the glass. The glass shattered on impact, and the knife sailed toward Jai. He could not get out of the way fast enough, and the knife sliced through the cord holding him up. Jai saw it sever the cord, and the next thing he knew, he was falling. Jai closed his eyes, and he heard the wind rushing in his ears, but then his fall was cut short. Jai opened his eyes and saw he wasn't falling to his death, instead he was floating. Jai felt someone holding onto him, and he looked up "Hey, bro I couldn't let you fall now, we have to save Juzuki." said Krishima. Jai smiled "Thanks Krishima." he said. Krishima held them both up with jets of flames, and they floated toward the balcony safely. The girl then walked up to them" Do you remember me?" she asked. Jai didn't speak for a few seconds. "I remember, that day when you and your minion Feragus tried to stop us from going to Republika corp back in Japan." But I don't know your name." The girl spoke again "My name is Caterina, and you killed my master Shamala a long time ago." "And now I will kill you for that!" She said. Jai was confused "I didn't kill him, I don't know who that even is!" he said. Caterina's face contorted with rage " but that doesn't matter now." "I'm still going to kill you, because that's what June wants." Jai scowled" You have no idea who you're messing with." "There's only one of you and two of us." he said.

Ch:8

Caterina smiled" I won't be fighting alone." she said. Suddenly, Feragus apeared behind her. The scotsman had a wicked grin on his face "That's right, I'm still here." he said. Jai wasn't afraid "Please, you're no challenge I can kick your ass any time and any place." he said. Feragus scowled " Watch it boy, I'll have your head." he said. Caterina spoke "Enough talk, Feragus we have work to do." she said. Jai and Kirishima were ready to fight, and they could not wait. Caterina unsheathed a knife from a holster attached to her leg, and she held the knife firmly. Kirishima spoke "I'm not waiting anymore, let's go!" he said. He lunged at Caterina with a knife his own. Caterina dodged quickly, and knocked the knife from his hand and then kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground hard. Caterina smiled" One down, one to go." she said. Jai didn't hesitate, he lunged at her with his sword. Caterina dodged every swing, and then swung at Jai's head with the knife. Jai dodged and grabbed her arm "Too slow." he said. Caterina smiled wickedly "Wrong." she said. Suddenly, with her free hand she grabbed a fistful of yellow powder from a sack attached to her waist and blew it in Jai's face. Jai let go of her arm, and stumbeled back to wipe the powder from his eyes. Jai opened his eyes a felt strange. Caterina stood in front of him with a smile of satisfaction on her face. Jai suddenly saw several Caterina's smiling at him. Jai spoke "What in the hell did you do to me?" he said. The Caterina's spoke"I drugged with a hallucinogen powder." "I made it so you can't tell whats real and whats not." They said. Jai staggered to his feet "I can still fight." he said. The Caterina's spoke again" I'd like to see you try, but I will break you." they said. Jai moved like he was stuck in jello, but he held onto his sword and swung it at the army of Caterina's. Jai's sword hit nothing but air as the clones faded away, and reappeared quickly as they vanished. The Caterina's laughed " You'll never find me, Jai" "Soon your body will fail and I will be the one standing over your lifeless corpse." they said. Jai scowled "Shut up, I will beat you!" he said. The Caterina's smiled one by one "You make me laugh, little hero." they said. Jai heard enough, and became overcome with rage. He lunged and swung the sword in a vicious arc at the Caterina clones, and they all vanished one by one untill the young wiccan was standing face to face with Jai. "Impressive Jai, but things won't change." she said. Suddenly Feragus stepped in between them. "Let me handle this, my mistress." he said. Caterina looked at her minion and spoke "He's all yours." she said. Jai smiled "Prepare to lose, once i'm done with you, the witch is mine." he said. Feragus laughed "I won't lose to you again boy!" he said. And then the scotsman pulled a pair of twin sai from his belt. Jai wasn't impressed, but he was ready to finish the assasin.

Ch:9

Jai stood fearlessly, and waited for his enemy to strike. Suddenly, Feragus lunged at him with his sai gleaming wickedly. Jai blocked the double weapon strike, and knocked the scotsman off balance. Feragus scowled and lunged at Jai agan. Jai stood a few feet away from the balcony and waited. Feragus grabbed Jai by the throat, and pushed him against the railing, hard. Feragus's sudden attack made him drop his sword, making him defenseless. Jai tried to pry the assasin's hands off his throat, but Feragus was too strong. Jai could feel his air being cut off and he felt like he was going to pass out. And then he had an idea. He whipped his head forward and caught the scotsman with a vicious headbutt. The impact caused Feragus to let go of Jai's throat , and he grabbed his throbbing head. Jai was glad to take a deep breath, and then he picked up his sword, ready to fight again. Feragus shook off the pain and glared angrily at Jai. "You got lucky laddie, but now I'm going to rip your damn head off!" he said. Feragus snarled with rage and lunged at Jai. Jai waited for a opening to strike. Feragus closed on Jai, and he smiled "Time to die, hero." he said. Jai stared intensly at him "No, its your time to die." he said. And then without hesitation, Jai grabbed Feragus by the neck, and launched him over the balcony. It happened so fast, that Feragus didn't have time to scream as he plummeted to the ground. Finally, Feragus hit the ground with a sickeing crash. "One down, one to go." said Jai. Now all that was left, was Caterina. "It's over witch, surrender or die." he said. Caterina raised her hands in the air"Well, I guess you got me." she said. Suddenly, Caterina removed a small sack from her neck, and held it out for Jai to see. Jai smiled "That won't help you beat me." he said. Caterina let out a small laugh "It's not for you." she said. Before Jai could do anything, she dropped the sack, and it exploded into a black cloud of darkness. Jai coul not see her anymore "Where are you!" he shouted. Caterina's voice spoke within the cloud "I'm not here, you can't get me" "Besides, you're too late Juzuki will die where millions died before." Her words didn't make any sense, but then Jai suddenly remebered "Of course, they're at Ground Zero!" he said. Jai then went over to his brother, who laid inside the hotel room. "Kirishima, get up we've got to go!" he said. Kirishima turned over and spoke "Did we win?" he said. Jai smiled "Yes, but we have to go to Ground Zero and save Juzuki." he said. Jai help Krishima up, and they exited the hotel through the lobby and they walked out into the streets.

Ch:10

Meanwhile,June and Paiyne were on top of Freedom tower which was located inside Ground Zero. Juzuki was still tied up, unable to escape. June spoke "Well Juzuki it looks like no one is coming to save you." she said. Juzuki gave her an intense look of hatred, since she was gagged and unable to speak. Paiyne smiled "Stare at us all you want, Juzuki we wil be the last thing you see." she said. June then pushed Juzuki to her knees, and then pulled a gun from her belt. "This is where you die, goodbye." she said. Juzuki closed her eyes and silently began to cry, as she awaited her imment death. June had a sadistic smile on her face, as she put the muzzle of the gun to Juzuki's temple and she placed her finger on the trigger. June's finger laid on the trigger and she was about to fire, when a voice broke the silence"June, STOP!" it said. June looked around for the speaker, and lowered the gun. Suddenly, two figures landed on the tower. Jai and Krishima stood face to face with June and Paiyne. "So, you survived Feragus and Caterina?" she said. Jai smiled "Feragus is dead, and as for Caterina, she's a total coward." he said. June spoke again "Feragus was disposable, but Caterina is not a coward." she said. Jai spoke again "It doesn't matter who you put in front of me, they all end up the same way, dead at my feet." he said. June smiled "That's cute, but you can't win here, If you come near me I'll splatter your wife's brains all over this tower." she said. Jai scowled "Don't you dare harm her!" he shouted angrily. June spoke again " If you want her unharmed, then i want you to drop all your weapons, both of you." she orderd. Jai and Krishima nodded and removed all their weapons from their belts and sheathing. June smiled "Good, now kick them over the edge of the tower." she said. Jai kicked his weapons over the edge and watched them plummet to the ground. Jai didn't like what he just did but it had to be done to protect Juzuki. Krishima then kicked his weapons off the tower as well. Jai spoke" There its done." he said. June then unbound Juzuki "Take your wife." she said as she shoved Juzuki over to Jai. Jai caught Juzuki into his arms and held her close" Are you ok?" he asked. Juzuki nodded and kissed him. Jai embraced her kiss and kissed her back. Suddenly, June shattered their moment "Ok that's enough, Jai an I have unfinished business to settle." Jai pulled away from Juzuki and stood face to face with his clone. Jai spoke "Yes we do, don't we?" he said. June glared at him "You killed my father, he was everything to me since i was created, NOW I HAVE NOTHING!" she screamed. Jai stared back at her "Sliknaught was a lunatic and to be put down, and i'm going to have to do the same to you if you don't surrender." he said. June had an insane look in her eyes "My father was not a lunatic, he was Japan's savior and you took it all away!" she said. And with that, she lunged at him.

Ch:11

Jai dodged her and pushed her aside" You need to control your temper." he said. June got backup at glared at him "Shut up!" she shouted. And then, she let her metal blades emerge. she smiled wickedly "I'm going to tear you to shreds!" she said. Jai smiled back " I'd like to see you try." he said. He then powered up and stood his ground. June then let out an angry snarl and lunged at him again. Jai didn't move, but he was ready. June raked his face with her blades and Jai felt the pain. Jai stepped back and clutched his face. The pain passed as his healing factor kicked in. Jai spoke "My turn." he said. He then fired off several electric blasts toward her. June dodged them with amazing agility, and then sheathed her blades back into her body, and she powered up. "Get ready to fry, bother!" she said. She then fired a barrage of blasts toward him. Jai quickly dodged and recovered. Jai spoke "Nice try, that won't work again, not like last time." he said. Jai then made his move, with super speed he tackled her to the tower floor. They both hit the floor hard. Jai turned her over face up. Jai seized her wrists and held her down. "GET OFF ME!" she screamed. Jai didn't move " I'm sorry its over." he said. Suddenly, something strange came over June "It's not over, not untill i say its over!" she screamed. And then she went through a horrible transformation. Jai felt his grip on June slip, and then she struck out at him with superhuman strength. He went skidding across the floor. Now June's transformation was complete. Standing before all of them was large wolflike creature covered with black fur. Jai reconized the beast "So, you want to do this the hard way?" he said. The beast spoke" Now you will tremble before Isis!" it said. Jai spoke again "Isis?" "That's the best you could come up with?" he said. Isis said nothing. And then, Jai concetrated, and his transformation was complete. Anubis glared at Isis "Get ready to face me, this time i will crush you!" he said. Isis smiled " It won't be easy, we have become stronger than you could possibly imagine." she said. Anubis didn't say anything. Suddenly, Isis charged at Anubis and knocked him off the tower. Juzuki saw it happen" JAI!" she screamed. Isis and Anubis plumeted through the air, and the ground was quickly approaching. Isis laughed "Goodbye, It was nice knowing you both." she said. And they hit the ground with a thunderous impact. Isis emerged from the large crater in the ground, unharmed. But Anubis on the other hand, was hurt. Isis spoke "I win!" she said. The pain was too much for Anubis and he disapeared. All that was left, was a battered and beaten Jai. Jai's healing factor couldn't save him, the physical strain was too much. Jai sat up and crawled out of the crater. Jai got to his feet and faced the beast. "I'm not dead, not yet." he said. Isis glared at him" You will be." she said. Jai needed a plan, but he wasn't ready. Isis lunged at him, and he dodged. He then noticed one of his smoke bombs on the ground.

Ch:12

Jai made a move to grab it, and he quickly got to it on time. Isis saw him holding the small weapon "What are you going to do with that?" she said. Jai smiled "Let me show you." he said. He then dropped it and it let out a thick plume of smoke that covered the area. Isis roared with rage " You can't hide from me!" she shouted. Now that Jai had enough cover, and he ran behind Isis and waited._ Anubis I need you to give me your remaining power, I'm going to use it to desroy Isis._ he thought. Anubis responded _Use it wisely_ Jai. he said. Jai then felt a rush of energy andhe concentrated and let it build up. Time slowed down, as he charged up an it was almost complete. The smoke cleared away, and Isis realized Jai wasn't standing in front of her "Where are you coward!" she shouted. Isis looked around and finally spotted Jai standing a few feet away from her backside. "There you are!" she said. Finally, Jai's energy went off the charts and Isis was caught in the blast. The explosion was massive and bathed the city in a gold light. The dust settled, and Jai was on his knees and June was on the ground, unmoving. Juzuki, Krishima and Paiyne saw the explosion, and they were still astounded when it was over. Juzuki spoke "Krishima, we've got to get down there, Jai might need our help." she said. Krishima nodded, and he helped Juzuki down the long ladder to the ground. Paiyne stayed on top of the tower and watched them leave. Jai took a deep breath, and slowly got to his feet. It hurt, but he tried to stay concious. Once he was steady, he walked over to where June was laying in the street. Jai spoke "It's over June, you lose." he said. Jue opened he eyes slowly "I guess you're right, there's no point in fighting anymore." she said weakly. The good person he was, Jai held out his hand to her. "Let me help you up." he said. June was confused "You're offering to help me up, despite what I've done to you?" she said. Jai smiled "I've forgiven you." he said. June smiled and took his hand. Jai helped her up and looked into her eyes "So, we're good?" he asked. June spoke" yes, I don't have any reason to hate you." she said. Jai then spotted Juzuki and Krishima running toward him. Jai turned his attention to them "Juzuki,Krishima!" he shouted. Juzuki smiled and shouted back "Jai!" And then when he was close enough,he ran into her arms. Juzuki held him close"Are you hurt?" she asked. Jai winced "It doesn't feel great, but I think a trip to the hospital would do." he said. Juzuki was about to respond, but then a loud shot rang in the air. Suddenly, Jai felt a horrible pain and gasped. He let go of Juzuki and hit the ground hard. Juzuki's eyes widend with fear "JAI!" she screamed. Juzuki knelt to the ground and rushed to his side. She saw that he was holding his chest "Jai, stay with me!" she said. Jai shook his head "I can't." he said weakly. Jai then moved his hands from his chest, and there was huge bloody gash there. Juzuki was hysterical "Jai's been shot, Krishima help me!"she shouted. Instead of Krishima, June came to her aid. Juzuki was uneasy about June, but she had to trust her. Jai spoke "There's nothing you can do, I've lost my healing factor." "I'm going to die either way." Juzuki's eyes welled with tears" I won't lose you again!" she sobbed.

Ch:13

June looked at Juzuki "Jai's right, there's nothing we can do." she said. Juzuki spoke through tears "Please, don't say that there has to be a way, I know there is." she sobbed. Jai grabbed her hand "There is no way, take care of the baby for us." he rasped. Juzuki squeezed his hand and whispered "I love you, and our baby will know you were a hero." she said. Jai nodded weakly "I know." And those were his last words, as he peacefully died. Juzuki, Krishima, and June mourned his loss, but it was cut short. Several police vehicles pulled up and police officers poured out of them. And then a man with brown hair and a clean shaven face walked up to them. "I am commisoner Jones and I'm placing June Sliknaught under arrest." June spoke "On what charges?" she said. The commisoner spoke again "You've caused this city to become full of chaos, just because you were looking for one man, and I won't stand for it." he said "Cuff her!" he told his men. Suddenly, the officers grabbed her and put handcuffs on her. "You can't do this to me!" she screamed. The commisoner said nothing. Juzuki stood up " You can't take her in, she's changed!" she said. The commisoner spoke "I'm sorry, but I don't care if she's changed or not, she's still a criminal and criminals don't belong on the streets." he said. June looked at Juzuki "Thanks for trying, but I have to pay for my sins." she said. Juzuki nodded glumly, as the officers carried June into one of the police cars. Miles away, Paiyne stood in the street with a sniper "Good riddance Jai, with you out of the way I can take over this city and make it fit for an army of vampires!" she said with a wicked smile.

Epilouge:

Juzuki and Krishima took Jai's body to the nearest cemetary and buried him. "Goodbye Jai, my love." said Juzuki. Krishima spoke "Jai, I'm sorry I wasn't a great brother, but i'll make up for it by taking care of you kid." he said. And when they were finished, they left the cemetary and went home.

The End.


End file.
